I Bring Word From Elrond of Rivendell
by LalaithoftheBruinen
Summary: FINISHED! Fic based on the scene in Two Towers where the Elves arrive. Theoden finds out Aragorn's true lineage. No slash-I don't write it! Please READ AND REVIEW! Hugs and Bunnies!
1. Despair, Hope, and Destiny

Disclaimer: I do not and never will own Lord of the Rings or anything related to it.  
  


A/N: This story is slightly (debatable) A/U. It follows the movie canon. Based on the scene where Haldir and the Elves come to Helm's Deep. No slash-read my bio, I don't write it! Also I am sorry for destroying or in any way contorting anything from the books (or movie). This will probably be very short! Please REVIEW!!! Now, on with the fic!!!  
  
  
  


The Uruks were a day away still and everyone was readying for the battle looming ahead. Aragorn was perturbed that Theoden was so stubborn that he would not send for aid. And now, Legolas was despairing. He had just come from the armory where Legolas had declared that no one would survive the coming battle. Now the small seed of doubt grew and flowered in his heart. Dejectedly he sat on the steps of the Keep. Then, for no apparent reason, his gaze was drawn to a frightened young boy, who could not be more than thirteen, glancing furtively at him and back at the sword he had just been given. Thinking he could at least give the boy some comfort, Aragorn called to him, "Give me your sword." The boy came slowly over and handed the weapon to the Ranger. "What is your name?" inquired Aragorn.

"Haleth, son of Hama, my lord...The men say it is hopeless...They say we will not live out the night..." Haleth whispered, frightened. Aragorn judged the blade of the sword then gave it a few experimental swings, hope growing with each movement. He stopped and gripped the blade tightly, then handed it back to the boy replying, "This is a good sword. Haleth, son of Hama, there is always hope!"

His confidence renewed, Aragorn prepared for battle, determined to fight despite Legolas' fatalistic prediction that all would die. He was surprised when he reached for his sword and found the blonde Elf holding it. Legolas handed the weapon to the Ranger and said, "We have trusted you this far and you have not led us astray. Forgive me, I was wrong to despair."

Aragorn clasped Legolas' shoulder, "U-moe edhored, Legolas." There is nothing to forgive, Legolas.

At that moment Gimli walked in, adorned in a mail vest, "If we had time, I'd get this adjusted! It's a little tight across the chest..." He let the bottom of the vest fall, a good portion clattering to the ground as Aragorn nodded solemnly, hiding amusement. Just then the silence was broken by a fair sounding horn. Legolas turned, looking in the direction of the sound, "That is no orc horn!" he exclaimed, dashing out, Aragorn and Gimli not far behind.

They flew out of the Keep to find Haldir and a host of Elves standing inside the gate. The came out as Haldir told Theoden, "I bring word from Elrond of Rivendell. An alliance once existed between Elves and men. Long ago we fought and died together," the Elf captain turned and glanced at Aragorn, Legolas, and Gimli, then turned back to Theoden, "We come to honor that allegiance." Aragorn and the other two ran down the steps, "Mae govannen, Haldir!" Welcome/well met, Haldir! Aragorn called. Theoden started at Aragorn's obvious recognition of the host's leader and was even more shocked when the Ranger reached out to clasp Haldir's shoulder in proper Elvish welcome but instead pulled the Elf into a very unElf-like embrace. Haldir started at the sudden, almost childish reaction, and smiled, reminded of Aragorn's relative youth. The Ranger stepped back, "You are most welcome!" Legolas gladly clasped Haldir's shoulder and stood with the other Elves as Haldir said, "We are proud to fight alongside men once more."  
  


The Elves were quickly shown a place to rest until the battle and Haldir, along with Aragorn, Legolas, and Gimli, went to the council chamber to discuss how Theoden wished the Keep to be defended. Before they left the Elves, Aragorn enthusiastically greeted quite a few of the Elvish warriors, speaking to them in their native tongue.

"Haldir! It is wonderful to see you!" Aragorn told the Elf, able to express his relief now that they were away from the men whose fragile courage would have been shattered by the show of worry.

Haldir smiled, "Well, young one, Lord Elrond wished to make sure you stayed out of trouble. It looks as though you have not."

The Ranger laughed, "True enough, but trouble seems to follow me as flies to honey."

Theoden watched all of this with growing amazement. He could understand the friendship between Legolas and the man-such meetings could have been found in various places-but to be on such familiar terms with the captain of such a great host and also, it seemed, many of the captain's men, was incredible to the king. 

"Indeed. It seems that whenever have ventured outside of your father's house, trouble finds you. It has always been thus with you, Estel," Haldir replied.

Theoden was still more confused by Haldir's calling Aragorn 'Estel' and murmured, "Estel?"

Haldir, thanks to his Elvish hearing, heard and answered, "Indeed. No matter his age, I shall always call him thus, for he will always be thus in my mind."

"I was called Estel in my youth," Aragorn supplied for the confused monarch.

"In his youth. My dear Estel, I have leave from the Lady to tell you that you are still young and shall always be so," Haldir told Aragorn. Aragorn smiled, "Ah, but I am old in the eyes of men. Among Elves, I shall always be young, even if I live to be centuries old."

Haldir nodded then became serious, "I also have a message from your father. Lord Elrond bid me remind you: 'The days are short. If thou art in haste, remember the Paths of the Dead.'"

Theoden blanched at Haldir's words, "I don't understand..." the king whispered.

Aragorn turned to him, "What, my lord? What do you not understand?" the Ranger asked curiously, without scorn or anger.

"How is it you came to be on such familiar terms with so many of the Firstborn? And for what reason the Lord Haldir called Lord Elrond Peredhil your-your father?" murmured Theoden.

Aragorn sighed at Haldir's shocked and amazed look. The Elf captain could not believe that Theoden did not know of the Ranger's lineage. Incredulously, Haldir said to the man slowly, "Estel, have you not told them of who you are?"

"I do not wish for that power. I have never wanted it..." Aragorn replied firmly yet softly.

"You cannot escape your destiny. You cannot escape who you are," Haldir said.

Theoden listened, confused by the exchange. Then Haldir said, "Forgive me my Lord, for ignoring you. As to your questions, Estel was orphaned when still a babe. It was thus the reason he was brought to Imladris."

Here Aragorn broke in, "Lord Elrond raised me as his own. He is the only father I have ever known."

"Estel was raised among my people," Haldir added, "It is for this reason he knows us so well."

"I was raised not knowing my true heritage...I am Aragorn, son of Arathorn, Heir of Isildur," Aragorn said softly. Theoden's eyes widened, he had not known that Aragorn was of such a line, he had assumed that he was a mere Ranger of the North.

"Before you stands the Heir to the Throne of Gondor," Haldir said softly, but with firm pride in the man. Theoden was shocked and somewhat aprehensive. Aragorn was of very noble lineage. Contemplating these things, Theoden excused himself and went to arm himself. 

Aragorn, having seen his distress, followed him. He found the monarch alone in the next room.

"Are you well, milord?" Aragorn asked.

Theoden turned to him and bowed slightly, "Of course. Forgive me, I have treated you badly...If I had known who you...If I had known..."

"If you had known you would have what? Treated me differently? I do not wish to be treated as more than a man. I have never wished for more than that. Come, we must prepare. I stand with you and your people until the end of this," Aragorn replied.

With that the King of Rohan and the future King of Gondor walked out, into the night to fight for the survival of their world, each with a greater respect for the other.

  
  
  
  


Okay, so I know the ending kinda sucked...Well, questions, comments? More? No more? Let me know by pushing the pretty blue button and REVIEWING!!! Thanks for reading!!! Check out some of my other fics! Hugs and bunnies!!! 


	2. HELP!

A/N: I'M SORRY! It's not a chapter! I need to know whether people want me to continue on with movie-canon and kill Haldir or if I should change that and let the March Warden live. Please e-mail me @ Impressionist123@aol.com with your answer!!! Thanks! Hugs and bunnies!!!!

  
  



	3. Vision and Rescue

Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN IT!

  
  


A/N: Eeeek! I was attacked by reviews! It was great! Due to popular vote, Haldir will LIVE! Thanks to all who reviewed and e-mailed with votes!

  
  
  
  


Chapter Two: A Vision and Rescue

  
  
  
  
  
  


Theoden, Aragorn, and Haldir gave orders, placing men on the wall. Soon all was ready and they waited. As the army of Uruk-Hai came into sight it began to rain. The icy cold water fell relentlessly, soaking everyone to the bone. It dampened spirits as well as armour and clothing. 

The Uruks stopped before the wall and began pounding and roaring, making an awful racket. Aragorn glanced at Haldir. Suddenly the Ranger's eyes glazed as his foresight asserted itself.

The battle raged. The Uruks were forcing them back. Haldir was on the stairs, fighting. Theoden called a retreat to the Keep. Haldir turned as Aragorn called to him and signaled agreement. Haldir turned and called to his men. As the Elf turned around to head into the Keep, an Uruk sliced his shoulder. The Captain lurched in surprise. Another Uruk drove an axe into the Elf-warrior's back as Aragorn fought to get to him. Aragorn caught Haldir as life fled the Elf's body...

Aragorn came to with a gasp. Haldir was going to die! No! Now that he knew, Aragorn would stop it! He would not allow his friend's immortal life to be cut short! Legolas grasped his shoulder and Gimli gruffly said, "Well, lad, that luck you live by, let's hope it lasts the night."

"Don't worry Aragorn, your friends are with you," Legolas reassured.

"Let's hope they last the night," Gimli grumbled. Aragorn froze and Legolas looked into his eyes, "What is it, Estel?"

"Haldir...He will die...I saw...He will die..."Aragorn whispered brokenly.

"Haldir?!" repeated Legolas.

Aragorn nodded and Legolas continued, "The future is not fixed, but fluid. We will not let our friend die! Fear not Aragorn, Haldir will live."

Aragorn nodded, only reassured a little. He knew Legolas and Gimli would do all they could to protect the Marchwarden.

  
  
  
  


  
  
  
  


The battle raged. It had been nearly five days and it was becoming desperate for the men defending the Deep. The Uruk-Hai were so many...Too many. And some terrible device had destroyed the outer wall. Suddenly, Theoden's voice rang out, "Aragorn! Get your men out of there! To the Keep! Retreat! Retreat to the Keep!"

For a moment Aragorn froze as the vision came back to him, but then he yelled, "To the Keep! To the Keep!" He looked for Haldir and called, "Na Barad! Haldir, na Barad!"

Haldir acknowledged him and the Man saw an Uruk come up to the Elf's side as the Captain called for the Elves to retreat. Aragorn began to run toward the Elf, desparate to stop what he knew was coming. "Haldir! Haldir!" he yelled. Legolas looked over to where Aragorn gestured, hearing the frantic note in the Man's voice. He realized what was going to happen, how Haldir would be injured and killled and sent an arrow at the Uruk that threatened to carry out what Aragorn had foreseen.

The arrow hit the Uruk squarely, killing it. The prince watched as Aragorn arrived at Haldir's side and killed another Uruk that would have buried an axe in the Marchwarden's back. Haldir looked at the man in shock and nodded gratefully. Together, the two made a quick retreat to the Keep.

They found some of Theoden's men barricading the door as the King looked around desolately.

"It is over. We are defeated. Helm's Deep is taken," Theoden said. Aragorn turned on the man incredulously, "You said this fortress would never fall while your men defend it! They still defend it! They have died defending it!"

"Is there another way for the women and children to escape the caves?" asked Haldir. Theoden did not respond so one of the men said, "There is a passage that leads to the mountains...But the Uruks are too many, they will not get far..."

"Start evacuating the caves," Haldir said.

"What can men do agianst such reckless hate?" whispered Theoden. Aragorn looked at him, "Ride out with me."

"For death?" asked Theoden.

"For Rohan. It is nearly dawn. Ride out with me and meet them!" urged Aragorn, as Gandalf's words at Edoras came back to him, *Look for me at dawn of the fifth day. When the sun rises, look to the East.*

Theoden looked up, also remembering and said, "Yes. Let the Horn of Helm Hammerhand sound one last time. Let this be the hour in which we draw swords together!"

"Yes!" shouted Gimli and raced to the horn.

"Now for wrath! Now for ruin! And the Red Dawn!" shouted the king as he and the men rode out, killing Uruks as they went. 

Suddenly, up on the hill to the East, Gandalf appeared, flanked by Eomer and his men. Seeing the new host, the Uruks knew they were defeated and those who were not killed, ran only to be taken out by the new reinforcements. The battle was won. The remaining men let up a cheer that echoed off of the stone walls. Aragorn smiled at his friends. As long as he had them, he could face anything.

  
  
  
  


The End

  
  
  
  
  
  


A/N: Okay, so this chapter was short and terrible...I'm sorry! Thanks for reading! Please leave me a REVIEW! Hugs and bunnies to all of my reviewers! 


End file.
